<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Day by AnneAnimus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398282">Snow Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnimus/pseuds/AnneAnimus'>AnneAnimus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/F, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, G!P, G!P Nicole, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Wayhaught - Freeform, not sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnimus/pseuds/AnneAnimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly and Nicole have been taking things slow, but it's finally time for them to connect in a more intimate way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you don't like G!P, you will hate this story so read at your own risk!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly was sitting on the couch with Nicole, the redhead’s arm snug around her shoulders while a Hallmark movie played on the TV. It was mostly background noise as the two engaged in an impressive make out session. Things were still very new, especially for Waverly who was quite intimidated by the taller woman’s feminine curves. Though there was something about Nicole with which she’d had some practice. After just a couple of dates, when it became clear that neither wanted this thing between them to end, Nicole told Waverly the truth past a large lump of terror that made her words come out strained. It meant so much to Waverly that Nicole trusted her with such a personal admission and, without dwelling on the thought, she assured Nicole that it didn’t change anything about the way she felt.</p><p>They were taking things slow, though, and it wasn’t until moments like this, when Nicole couldn’t help her arousal, that Waverly was even reminded of what lie beneath those tight jeans. Between Nicole’s legs, the denim pressed against the gradual hardening and Waverly felt a rush of warmth pool in her panties at the thought that she’d caused such a reaction. This time, she wasn’t even sure she planned to stop. The last few instances of them being alone had resulted in shirtlessness and thumping heartbeats, with Waverly barely managing to stop herself from pushing for more. </p><p>Just as Waverly was getting ready to straddle Nicole’s lap, entirely intent on grinding herself against the swelling appendage, Wynonna unlocked the door and burst inside, followed by a gust of wind and swirling snowflakes. Nicole immediately reached for the blanket draped over the back of the couch and threw it over her lap to hide the obvious evidence of Waverly’s attention. She fought away the flush in her cheeks as she listened to Waverly chastise Wynonna for not knocking. Wynonna rolled her eyes, reminding her sister about her perfectly private bedroom upstairs. A resigned ‘whatever’ was Waverly’s response as she returned her focus to Nicole, rubbing her palm against the redhead’s shoulder.</p><p>“You want to go for a walk?” Waverly asked.</p><p>It was the middle afternoon so, despite the wind, the sunshine kept the temperature up enough for it to be bearable with layers. </p><p>“Sure. Just, uh, give me a minute or two,” Nicole hinted.</p><p>Waverly smiled with a sexy smugness that filled Nicole’s stomach with excitement. When she’d mostly softened, they both got up from the couch and got their boots, coats, hats, scarves, and gloves on before Nicole held the door open for Waverly. The crisp air stung Nicole’s nose and Waverly’s cheeks, but they quickly got used to the slight numbness. They were walking together, but Waverly was clearly leading, urging Nicole along a small path behind the homestead. Gripping Waverly’s gloved hand, Nicole took a deep breath, enjoying the muffled sounds and the fluffy mountains of snow. Some light flakes stuck to Waverly’s eyelashes and when Nicole caught a glimpse of them sparkling, that feeling popped back up in her chest. The feeling neither of them had acknowledged out loud yet.</p><p>“Where are you taking me?” Nicole asked calmly after about ten minutes of walking.</p><p>“Somewhere I’ve never taken anyone,” Waverly sort of answered.</p><p>Nicole left it at that, wanting to be patient for Waverly because her tone made it clear that this was an important thing. Soon, the path became less defined and they were entering a more wooded area, stepping over some fallen branches and errant brush. There was a clear dip in the tree line a few yards ahead and it was exactly where Waverly was heading. As they got closer, Nicole could see that it was a deep but narrow creek. This time of year, it was completely dried up. Roots and large rocks were visible without the rushing water. Waverly dropped down into it, turning around, expectantly waiting for Nicole to climb down after her. </p><p>“This is it,” she said, holding her hands out in presentation. “I come here sometimes. By myself. It’s so calm out here and I just like to think about things. Like that day you came into Shorty’s.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Nicole asked, wrapping her arms around Waverly’s waist for warmth.</p><p>“I thought a lot about you after that,” she said before looking down at the snow. “You’re really special, Nicole.”</p><p>It was said so quietly that Nicole only heard it because she was hanging onto every syllable. Their hot breath floated away in thick clouds between them as the tree cover cooled things down.</p><p>“Thank you for bringing me here,” Nicole said, kissing Waverly on the forehead. </p><p>When Nicole pulled back, Waverly grabbed both of her cheeks with gloved hands and urged her face down toward waiting lips. Nicole gave in as she was certain she always would and the tip of her nose started to regain feeling as it brushed against Waverly’s cheek while they kissed. Suddenly, the cold wasn’t quite as biting and Waverly’s body heat warmed Nicole even through so many layers. Already, Nicole felt the throbbing in her own jeans once again as Waverly’s tongue slipped into her mouth. Waverly took a few steps forward, leading Nicole until her back hit the eroded dirt wall of the creek. She didn’t show any signs of slowing the fervent pace that was only picking up from there. </p><p>Made much more difficult by her gloves, Waverly struggled with Nicole’s belt buckle, trying not to break the kiss. She was about to remove her gloves, frustrated with her lack of tactile stimulation, but Nicole grabbed her by both wrists. A soft smacking sound hung in the still air as their lips separated, Waverly pulling back to look at Nicole. The redhead could already see the question on Waverly’s lips, but Nicole wasn’t sure exactly what was happening in that moment. Trepidation played across Nicole’s face and she battled the simultaneous arousal to question Waverly.</p><p>“What are you doing?” she asked, her voice trembling from both the cold and nerves.</p><p>Before answering, Waverly focused her attention on the redhead’s chin, planting a kiss there. Then, she placed another on Nicole’s jawline. Another just under her ear. Several satisfied but strained groans came from Nicole’s throat, quieting only when Waverly whispered in her ear.</p><p>“I’m gonna suck your cock,” she said, coyly, kissing Nicole’s neck.</p><p>“Fuck,” Nicole panted, closing her eyes to let the words replay again and again in her mind.</p><p>Finally taking her gloves off, Waverly unzipped Nicole’s coat, pushing herself closer to be surrounded by the heat. Nicole was trying to organize the words to stop her, but it took her a minute as the sound of her belt coming undone rang out in their bubble. Besides the fact that she really <i>really</i> didn’t want to stop her. When Waverly’s thumb pushed the button of her jeans through the hole, she finally found the words.</p><p>“Wait. Stop,” she whispered, pausing to catch her breath. “You said you want to take things slow and I respect that. You don’t have to do that. I can wait.”</p><p>“I know I don’t have to, baby,” Waverly responded, pulling down the zipper. “I want to. I’ve been thinking about it. I wanna make you feel good.”</p><p>Nicole’s shoulders were tense and her heartbeat grew even faster at the admission. </p><p>“You already do,” Nicole assured her, wanting to be absolutely sure that Waverly didn’t feel obligated in any way.</p><p>In answer, Waverly’s cold hands worked their way between the thick denim and the soft cotton of Nicole’s boxer briefs. She wanted to kiss Nicole’s neck, but the scarf was in the way so she settled for burying her face against the redhead’s chest while one hand moved along the thickening shaft, the other grabbing at her hip.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Nicole said, leaning back further against the dirt. “Your hands feel so good, baby.”</p><p>“Yeah? Wait until you feel my mouth,” Waverly challenged.</p><p>The words made Nicole feel like she was swallowing her heart back into her chest. Especially, when Waverly slipped one hand into the elastic waistband. Skin on skin was significantly superior and when Nicole felt Waverly’s fingers curl around her hardness, she groaned embarrassingly loud. Luckily, they were practically in the middle of nowhere. With a firm grip, her hand stroked up and down the entire length until Nicole felt the tepid drip of precum, sticky against Waverly’s exploring fingers.</p><p>“God, you’re so hard,” Waverly commented, squeezing a little at the head.</p><p>She pulled back, about to drop to her knees, but Nicole gripped her elbow. Waverly looked at her questioningly, thinking that they were already on the same page. Unraveling her scarf from around her neck, Nicole folded it and knelt, albeit uncomfortably, placing the fabric on the ground between them. A fond smile burst across Waverly’s face at the considerate act and it only made her want to bring Nicole pleasure even more. Rocks crunched under Waverly’s boots as she stepped back to kneel again. Her pliant lips pressed firm kisses against Nicole’s rigid cock through her underwear. Feeling a telltale twitch, Waverly smirked at her readiness. Her fingertips curled into the waistband and Nicole shivered when the frozen air blew across her sensitive erection. </p><p>Between the cold and Waverly’s eyes roaming over it, Nicole was surprised she could even stay hard but the thought of Waverly’s lips closing in around it only served to make her harder. She looked down, licking her frozen lips as Waverly held the throbbing dick in her hand, guiding her tongue to the tip. Nicole let out a pathetic whimper at the feeling and Waverly smirked wider, the creases at the corners of her eyes becoming more pronounced. The sides of Nicole’s open coat kept the icy breeze from overwhelming her. Her stance faltered and she fought to keep her eyes on the woman between her legs as the whole tip slipped past slick, scorching lips.</p><p>“Holy fuck, Waves,” Nicole panted.</p><p>Much of her effort was spent trying not to thrust her hips, wanting to push herself deeper into Waverly’s mouth. In service of that effort, she kept her hands away from the shorter woman’s head. Despite how alone they were, Nicole glanced around to make sure that nobody was approaching. The cop side of her briefly considered how they were technically doing something illegal, but the part of her that was in Waverly’s mouth rendered her unable to care. Since it was her first blowjob from the brunette, she tried her best to keep from coming too soon. She wanted Waverly to know that she had the stamina to satisfy her when it came time for that. It was easier said than done, though, when she was forced to acknowledge that this was the hardest her cock had ever been.</p><p>Each time Waverly pulled back, Nicole shivered slightly at the saliva beginning to dry. As badly as Nicole wanted to keep watching, every few seconds she had to drop her head back and squeeze her eyes shut to try to dull the feeling enough to keep from coming right on Waverly’s skilled tongue. A brief reprieve had her catching her breath.</p><p>“Am I doing a good job?” Waverly had pulled back to ask.</p><p>“You’re doing an amazing job, baby,” Nicole replied, emphatically.</p><p>She felt so lightheaded that passing out was becoming a concern. She wondered if it would be more embarrassing than coming early. Nicole was, once again, enveloped in the brunette’s exquisite mouth and her gloves scratched against the exposed roots as she searched blindly for something to grab onto. After torturous minutes, she started to get used to the sensation. Waverly’s hair kept falling forward into her face so Nicole removed her gloves, using one hand to brush the hair back and hold it in place. Her thighs and backside clenched as she had to work even harder to prevent herself from pumping into the slick depths, but when she felt the cool tip of Waverly’s nose against her pubic bone, she jerked forward involuntarily. Nicole felt guilty when she heard a gagging cough a second after she pulled out of the brunette’s mouth.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Nicole panted, gripping her own length to shield it from the winter air.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Waverly replied right away, reaching up to hold Nicole’s wrist. “You just caught me by surprise, that’s all.”</p><p>Nicole still felt bad, especially noting the slight redness in the younger woman’s eyes and the tears gathered at the corners. In spite of herself, more precum leaked down her shaft at the visual.</p><p>“Baby, I don’t want to hurt you. We can stop if you want,” she said, despite her dick’s insistence to the contrary.</p><p>“I don’t want to stop,” Waverly replied, shaking her head from side to side before drawing Nicole’s hand away.</p><p>To erase the final doubts from Nicole’s mind, Waverly guided that same hand, wet with precum and saliva, to the back of her head. Moaning around the searching length, she encouraged Nicole to start moving her hips. More carefully than Waverly would have liked, Nicole complied. She stopped about two thirds of the way in each time, not wanting to hit the back of Waverly’s throat again. With the air still stagnant around them, Nicole easily heard each wet gulp as Waverly sucked her pulsing cock. Nicole's breaths were coming out faster and faster until there was a near constant cloud of condensation in front of her face. Waverly kept her hands warm by tucking them into Nicole’s jeans and when one of those hands moved to stroke the base, Nicole knew she would be lucky to make it another minute.</p><p>Waverly’s eyes were still open as Nicole looked down into them. Keeping eye contact for several seconds, Nicole felt the heat and energy collect in her stimulated cock. There was still a light uptick on either side of Waverly’s mouth and Nicole wondered how she could enjoy something so much that didn’t bring her any pleasurable sensations of her own. She wondered if the brunette was playing up her reaction for Nicole’s sake. With the mounting pressure, she found herself on the verge of coating Waverly’s mouth so she pulled out fast, breathing hotly into her hand to warm it up before wrapping her hand around her firmness, causing Waverly to drop her own hand from it. She leaned closer and Nicole guided the tip along her wet lips from side to side.</p><p>“Why did you pull out?” Waverly asked, her lips vibrating on the head of the cock as she spoke.</p><p>“I’m about to come,” Nicole explained, slowing her stroking somewhat. </p><p>Smiling, Waverly sucked the head between her lips, flicking her tongue repeatedly over it before circling the entire width. Nicole held back, not wanting to come in Waverly’s mouth without her permission, but she was rapidly losing control over it.</p><p>“Waves, please. I can’t hold back anymore,” Nicole said, trying to slow her short thrusts.</p><p>“I want to taste you, baby,” Waverly replied, stroking with her hand as she spoke. “Come in my mouth.”</p><p>“Fuck. Are you sure?” Nicole asked, barely a second from complying.</p><p>“Yeah,” Waverly answered, her voice dripping with sweetness despite what she was asking. </p><p>Nicole’s hips started moving faster almost as soon as she was back inside. She struggled not to push in too far, determined not to make Waverly gag again, as her rhythm faltered. Then, all at once, her senses focused entirely on the tightening low in her belly. The pressure built until it was towering well beyond her ability to hold back. Hot bursts of come hit the back of Waverly’s throat and coated her still-moving tongue. The sounds of Nicole grunting helplessly above her only turned Waverly on more and she sucked harder on the head, coaxing as much of the addicting substance as she could from the erect flesh. Each jerk of Nicole’s hips sent a corresponding spurt until there was nothing left to give. The redhead relaxed back against the dirt again, panting as her eyes stayed trained on Waverly who swallowed the mouthful before carefully tucking Nicole’s still hard cock back into her underwear. </p><p>She didn’t expect the intense arousal she felt knowing that Waverly had swallowed, but it was a large part of the reason that her erection had yet to soften. Regaining her senses, Nicole helped Waverly to her feet. Not saying anything yet, Waverly zipped and buttoned Nicole’s pants, fastening the belt back into place. Nicole still felt like she was floating after weeks of pent up sexual energy evaporated with her heavy breaths.</p><p>“Waves… That was incredible,” Nicole said, closing her eyes at the last word.</p><p>“You’re still hard,” Waverly observed, running her hand along the prominent shaft.</p><p>“Let’s head back to the homestead. I don’t want you to catch a cold,” Nicole said, not sure how to respond to Waverly’s statement.</p><p>All she wanted was to bury herself in Waverly, but the thought felt selfish. She’d already come once without any expectations from Waverly and as good as it felt, the throbbing still distracted her. She figured the time it took to walk back would be enough for it to return to flaccid. Waverly handed Nicole the scarf that had been under her knees. It was wet with melted snow so she draped it over her shoulder, tucking her hand in her pocket. With the other, she held Waverly’s, bringing it into her other pocket. Waverly leaned gently against her for much of the journey. Every few minutes, Nicole would stop to plant a kiss somewhere on Waverly’s face, delighting in the content smile it caused.</p><p>As the house became visible in the distance, Nicole adjusted herself. She was now only slightly hard, but she still had to do some work to conceal that fact. They heard the TV in the background as they stepped inside. Wynonna turned on the couch while Nicole and Waverly took off their coats.</p><p>“That was a long walk,” Wynonna said, suggestion in her voice.</p><p>Waverly rolled her eyes. Wynonna grinned at what probably could have been perceived as confirmation before turning her attention back to the TV.</p><p>“Want some tea?” she asked, pulling Nicole closer.</p><p>“Yeah,” Nicole replied, before being led to the kitchen.</p><p>While Waverly filled the kettle with water from the faucet, Nicole stepped close, brushing the brunette’s hair off her shoulder so that she could kiss her neck. It wasn’t meant to go further than that. It was simply an act of tenderness. Nicole was still overflowing with it after their moment in Waverly’s secret place. She felt this fulfilling sense of intimacy at a much higher level. And now when she looked at Waverly’s lips, the first image in her mind was their impossible suppleness sliding along her stiffness. When Waverly backed away from the sink, she purposely bumped her backside into the partial erection behind her. Nicole exhaled heavily and shook her head to fight away the feeling. The pressure against unforgiving denim was already distracting.</p><p>“So, um, since we… did that, does that mean I could return the favor?” Nicole asked, not wanting to ask for too much from Waverly.</p><p>Waverly smiled broadly, setting the kettle on the stove and turning on the burner. Before answering, she approached Nicole, making a pointed glance down at the enduring firmness.</p><p>“Maybe more than that,” Waverly said, calmly but confidently.</p><p>Nicole’s cock gave a heavy throb and she swallowed hard, trying to ignore the fact that she was already growing more swollen in her jeans.</p><p>“Only if you’re ready,” Nicole said, directly opposing what her erection demanded.</p><p>“I’m ready, Nicole. I really want you,” she whispered, breath hot on Nicole’s lips.</p><p>“This weekend?” Nicole asked.</p><p>She saw the hint of disappointment on the brunette’s face, but it was important to her that Waverly took time to think about this. They were both way too aroused to be making a decision like that right now so as badly as she desired to give Waverly what she wanted, she was far more concerned with making sure Waverly knew exactly what that was.</p><p>“I’ll make you dinner and get some candles. Make it really nice for you,” she added.</p><p>Waverly swallowed, struck again by the sheer thoughtfulness of the gorgeous woman in front of her. Tears threatened to appear in the corners of her eyes so she buried her head in Nicole’s chest to hide it.</p><p>“That sounds nice,” she said, hugging the redhead around the waist.</p><p>“Good,” Nicole said, breathing out a soft sigh of relief.</p><p>Satisfied with the hug for now, Waverly got two mugs from the cabinet and unwrapped two tea bags, looping the tag through the handle a few times to anchor them. A few seconds later, the kettle whistled and she turned off the stove, carefully pouring the steaming liquid. They sat at the table, thankful that Wynonna was otherwise occupied because they knew they were making dreamy, love-drunk faces at one another and didn’t need the elder Earp’s snarky commentary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the quiet of Nicole's house, they're finally able to take their sexual relationship further.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the time Nicole finished her tea to the time Waverly was supposed to come by for their date, the redhead had been at peak levels of anxiety. The blowjob in the woods was unexpected and her anticipation had only minutes to build. This time, she was worried that she might literally explode after just three days. It made sense. Waverly and Nicole saw each other every day at one point or another and if Nicole didn’t know any better, she would say that Waverly was attempting to get her into bed before their date. Nicole briefly got lost in remembering yesterday’s incident where Waverly had rocked against her with so much pressure that she nearly came, completely clothed. </p><p>She went back and forth in her mind because it would be so easy for her to just jerk off and soothe some of the demanding itch within her. She also argued that it would help her to last longer for Waverly. On the other hand, she thought it would be much more satisfying to wait and share her long-awaited release with Waverly. And she knew from their time in the creek that even if she came, she could still stay hard to get Waverly there. But it was already Saturday and she’d made it this long so she waited for the nearly constant tightness in her jeans to subside before running a final errand. She needed some condoms, but didn’t want to get them days ago because she thought it would make it that much easier for her to give in to Waverly before their date, especially with her abstinence. </p><p>Because Waverly was eager, she was early. Nicole opened the door, just barely holding back a whimper as she took in Waverly’s simple, but effective, outfit. Her tight, high-waisted, lace skirt hid her lower stomach, but the light, long-sleeved button-up, tied teasingly above her bellybutton, still allowed a good two inches of skin to show when Waverly took off her coat. As soon as Waverly breached the threshold, she kissed Nicole, already teasing her tongue across the redhead’s lips. Nicole gave in immediately, parting her lips to release a soft moan, muffled by Waverly’s tongue slipping inside. Challenging the redhead to stop her, Waverly walked Nicole back toward the closest counter, pressing her hips so close that she could feel Nicole’s stiffening cock through her dark jeans.</p><p>The timer in the kitchen went off just as Nicole was about to give in and she allowed the rest of her surroundings to filter back into her awareness. There was an uncomfortable throbbing between her legs and her throat was dry. She shut off the timer and the oven before going to the fridge for something to drink.</p><p>“Wine okay?” she asked, holding up a bottle toward Waverly.</p><p>The brunette nodded, satisfied with the break in Nicole’s voice. Nicole cleared her throat, pouring a glass for each of them. She took a few sips of hers before setting it on the table.</p><p>“You can sit down if you want,” she said, pulling out the chair at the head of the table for Waverly. “I just need to take it out of the oven.”</p><p>Waverly smiled, sitting down and crossing her legs. Nicole’s eyes were immediately drawn to where the skirt inched up her thigh. She rushed back to the kitchen, grabbing her oven mitt before withdrawing the glass baking dish. On her way back to Waverly, she grabbed a spatula.</p><p>“I admit that I’m pretty inexperienced at vegan cooking so I hope you like it. If not, I got a takeout place on speed dial,” Nicole said, nervous that Waverly would hate it.</p><p> “It looks delicious,” she said, delighting in the different colored bell peppers.</p><p>Each was stuffed with a vegan chili mix and a few spices. Cashew cheese was drizzled on top with beautiful presentation. The whole thing made Waverly feel so special and cared for. The meticulous attention to detail was all the more appreciated when Waverly reminded herself that Nicole already knew there was a 99% chance she’d be getting laid tonight whether she did this or ordered a pizza. The candles flickered, as Nicole set a yellow pepper in the center of Waverly’s plate. She got a red one for herself and Waverly admired how closely it matched the taller woman’s lustrous hair. Her cheeks were beginning to hurt from the smile that hadn’t left her face since she arrived.</p><p>The redhead also piled a scoop of rice onto their plates before sitting down next to her girlfriend. Nicole cut into her meal, only partially focused on the task as she watched Waverly, searching her expression to gauge how successful (or not) her recipe had been. The brunette took a bite, savoring the flavor of the beans and the tenderness of the pepper. Relief washed over Nicole as Waverly went in for another bite. Then, another. </p><p>“This is really good, baby,” Waverly commented.</p><p>“Yeah?” Nicole asked, happy that she hadn’t scared Waverly off with her cooking.</p><p>“Very,” she assured the nervous woman.</p><p>Nicole’s stomach churned and flexed, now free to focus all of her anxiety on what would happen after dinner. She was more than ready for this, but it was a huge step for both of them and much of her fear came from not wanting to do anything wrong. After dinner, Nicole took the dishes to the sink and met Waverly back at the table, letting out a shaky breath.</p><p>“You want to watch some TV?” Nicole asked, not wanting to pressure Waverly.</p><p>“No, Officer Haught. That’s not what I want to do,” Waverly said in a tone that brought Nicole’s cock to an uncomfortable fullness.</p><p>The brunette leaned back against the table, pulling Nicole’s hips flush to hers in a single, jerking motion. Nicole gulped, feeling Waverly’s heat against her hardness through the thin skirt. Waverly moaned, hands clutching desperately at Nicole’s backside for more pressure. It was slightly painful, being so erect, and it was only getting worse the more friction Waverly caused.</p><p>“Waverly,” Nicole whispered, stilling her hips. “Are you really sure?”</p><p>“You tell me,” Waverly said, guiding one of Nicole’s hands up her skirt and under her panties.</p><p>Nicole’s head dropped to Waverly’s shoulder and a whispered ‘fuck’ was barely audible. Withdrawing her hand, Nicole leaned back to kiss Waverly, but the brunette captured the hand, bringing the wet fingers to her lips and sucking them into her hot mouth. In that moment, Nicole regretted not masturbating as a generous drop of precum seeped into her underwear. As soon as Waverly released her fingers, Nicole reached back beneath Waverly’s skirt with both hands to remove her drenched, lace panties. Once they were off, Nicole held them up, fascinated by the amount of slick wetness left behind from just a few minutes of motivated grinding. A tingle worked through Nicole’s jaw as she began to salivate, the beautiful fragrance of her girlfriend’s arousal dominating her senses. </p><p>“Fuck,” Nicole said, standing up fully.</p><p>She could no longer handle the confinement. Waverly realized what was happening and got to work assisting Nicole in unfastening her pants. Her erection now tented under her boxer briefs only and Nicole finally felt like she could breathe. As she fought to calm herself, Waverly palmed her unyielding cock, coming very close to overwhelming the redhead. Leaning across Waverly’s chest, Nicole blew out the candles on the table and pulled the brunette into her bedroom where more candles illuminated the cozy space. The plush blankets neatly tucked under the queen-sized mattress looked very inviting and Waverly fell back onto it, her legs hanging over the edge as she beckoned Nicole closer with a single fingertip.</p><p>Taking advantage of Waverly’s position, Nicole got on her knees between the brunette’s legs. Anticipating the feeling of Nicole’s tongue, Waverly moaned and pushed her hips closer to the source of warm breath. Wanting time to appreciate the glistening and desperate clenching inches from her face, Nicole kissed and sucked on Waverly’s inner thighs. It was the first time she’d ever seen the intricate pink folds and swollen flesh and her arousal burned hotter at the thought and the sight. Teasing, she licked along the sensitive crease where Waverly’s thigh met her hip. That extracted a frantic moan from the brunette and the fact that they had the whole night was the only thing keeping Nicole from diving in tongue first. Beginning with slow but firm licks, Nicole sampled the perfect flavor of the woman spread before her. </p><p>Momentarily unwrapping her hands from Waverly’s thighs, Nicole pushed her underwear down to mid-thigh along with her jeans. The sound of Nicole’s relief vibrated against Waverly’s sensitive lips. Just to relieve some of the ache, Nicole lightly squeezed her pulsing dick at a steady pace. Waverly’s pleasure laden screams filled the entire room and just the sounds forced Nicole’s hand off of herself and back to Waverly’s thighs, her cock thrusting subconsciously toward the bed. When Waverly’s hips began rocking more insistently, it was just enough to distract Nicole from the shocks of pleasure coursing through her twitching cock. For just a minute, Waverly’s hand found the back of Nicole’s head, not pushing but holding her in place. </p><p>When Nicole buried her tongue into the brunette’s soaked depth, she felt the muscles shift and pulse around it. Waverly was seconds from an orgasm when she stopped herself, moving back on the bed, away from Nicole’s mouth. The redhead got to her feet, searching Waverly’s expression for some hint about what had just happened. Her immediate worry was that she’d done something to upset her girlfriend even though the black pupils and flushed cheeks didn’t support the thought. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Nicole asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Waverly replied, eyes dropping to the erection standing firmly just a foot away. “Just… I’ve waited days for this. I want you inside me when I finally come.”</p><p>Nicole tried to think of anything she could to quiet the intense throbbing because, at this point, the tip wouldn’t even make it inside without sending her flying into an orgasm. Going down on Waverly certainly made things more difficult in that regard. Her tongue slipped along her own bottom lip, savoring the flavor of the brunette. Nicole took off her shirt and bra, enjoying the cool air of the fan on her heated skin as she crawled over Waverly. She brought a hand between herself and Waverly so that she could adjust the aching erection, nestling it perfectly along Waverly’s hip as she held herself up on the opposite elbow. Once she was settled, she touched along Waverly’s stomach, stopping when her fingers reached the loose knot holding Waverly’s shirt closed. </p><p>With little effort, the shirt fell open. Nicole hungrily kissed her neck and chest, licking wetly at Waverly’s nipples through the bra. Enjoying every aspect of the attention, Waverly tilted her head back to submit more fully. She felt the warm hardness of Nicole’s cock, rubbing along her hip as the redhead moved almost imperceptibly against her. Displeased with the amount of clothing still covering them, Waverly propped herself up on her elbows so that Nicole could help her out of her shirt and bra. Seeing Waverly’s bare chest was making this a losing battle for Nicole and she moaned around the first nipple her mouth could seize. At the sensation, Waverly pushed her hips up against Nicole and the unexpected pressure had the redhead clenching her stomach to quell the threat of eruption.</p><p>Her eyes squeezed closed to the point that some tears collected on her eyelashes and she panted against Waverly’s wet nipple. Waverly’s body language increasingly showed her readiness and Nicole sat back on her knees to pull the brunette’s skirt down long legs. Then, she got off of the bed, taking off her pants and underwear before opening the bedside drawer where she’d stashed her condoms. Waverly turned onto her side, watching attentively as Nicole ripped open the package. She rolled it slowly down her length, finding that she was actually pleased about the dulled sensation. It made her feel like there was hope, after all. When she was face to face on top of Waverly again, it felt different. This was really the moment that this was going to happen.</p><p>The thought of it deepened the intimacy ten-fold and with so much skin touching so much skin, Nicole didn’t think it was possible to be more vulnerable with someone. She was glad that it was Waverly. Now more than ever, Nicole felt like telling Waverly that she loved her, but she knew it was still much too soon for that so she kissed the brunette in a way that hopefully said the same thing. Waverly smiled up at Nicole and the stuttering light of the candles reflected off of the subtle wetness in the brunette’s eyes. Picking her hips up, Nicole’s fingers wrapped around her sheathed length. Waverly was already so wet that she was dripping down her own thighs but, to be sure, Nicole teased Waverly’s straining clit with the swollen head of her cock. Then, she aimed the tip lower, running it through the resulting slickness just at Waverly’s entrance.</p><p>“God, baby. You make me so hard,” Nicole groaned, circling the brunette’s clit again.</p><p>The tip of the condom had already captured a generous bit of precum that doubled when Waverly responded.</p><p>“I want to feel your cock, baby. Please,” she begged.</p><p>Nicole rubbed her length along Waverly’s swollen lips a few times, knowing the stimulation wasn’t yet enough for either of them to get off but it helped. Slightly. Even Waverly’s eyes were pleading and Nicole had no good reason for waiting another second. Waverly’s breath quickened in excitement as the first inch pushed at her soaked opening.</p><p>“Yes, baby,” Waverly encouraged, dying to be filled. “Oh, god. I can feel you stretching me.”</p><p>With only the head inside, Nicole began moving gently in and out of the brunette. The tight, heated walls around her felt so magnificent that she grew desperate to be further engulfed.</p><p>“Are you good?” Nicole panted, brushing the brunette’s hair back with her free hand.</p><p>“I want all of it, Nicole,” she replied, trying to guide Nicole’s hips with both hands.</p><p>With just a slight push into Waverly, Nicole buried another few inches easily. Waverly’s mouth opened wide, her moans even louder than before. When their hips met and Nicole was fully submerged in clenching depths, she had to pause for a while. Despite the slightly muted sensation, Nicole’s cock tightened inside the brunette. Any movement at this point would have her spilling into the condom so now, Nicole resigned herself to her fate, focusing now on making sure that it wasn’t obvious to the woman below her. Tucking her face into Waverly’s shoulder, Nicole dropped down to her elbows so that she could provide more focused thrusts. She pulled her hips back a few inches before sinking back into the warmth and after just one more identical stroke, her dick tensed, flooding the tip of the condom. </p><p>Blowing out a deep breath, Nicole began rocking her hips again, ignoring the heightened, post-orgasm sensitivity in favor of bringing her girlfriend the same bliss. Now that she didn’t need to hide her face, Nicole kissed Waverly, keeping her strokes deep but gentle. This was the first time Nicole found herself thankful for her far too persistent erection. It still felt unbelievable being reabsorbed into the brunette’s depth with each thrust, but now she was sure she could last for a while. Actually, Nicole quickly found the bright side to her early ejaculation. Her focus was no longer split between her own arousal and Waverly’s. All of her attention was on the brunette now, enjoying the wanton groans and tightening body. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Waves. And I love the way you feel.”</p><p>Nicole’s words were calm, but Waverly was anything but. The lip service clearly added to the brunette’s experience as she writhed along Nicole. Her desperation made Nicole start a faster rhythm, her excitement piqued by the resulting auditory assault. Whenever Waverly paused to take in a deep breath, Nicole heard the wet sound of her cock working the brunette to madness. </p><p>“Baby, I’m so close,” Waverly said, amid heavy breaths. “Please, don’t stop.”</p><p>The words set off another spark of arousal in Nicole and she resisted the urge to fuck her harder because their first time wasn’t about that. </p><p>“I’m gonna come, Nicole,” Waverly panted, changing the tempo of her own hips.</p><p>“Come for me, baby. Show me how good it feels,” Nicole breathed, becoming distracted by Waverly’s current pulses around her.</p><p>“So good,” Waverly answered, pulling Nicole in to kiss her.</p><p>When Nicole sucked on Waverly’s tongue, she felt the space inside of her girlfriend shrink to nothing as the delectable grip forced the head against the brunette’s cervix. She could barely feel it with the come-filled reservoir sticking to her uncomfortably. The pressure around her was enough for her to release another thick stream, but she tried to hold back for fear that she’d overflow the latex sheath. As soon as she was capable of moving inside the brunette again, Nicole kept her movement unhurried and gentle. Only enough to drag out the feelings of pleasure for Waverly until she dropped heavily to the bed. That was when Nicole withdrew carefully, sliding the condom off and dropping it into the trash can by the bed.</p><p>Her entire dick was wet with her own come and she dismounted the bed to go clean herself off in the bathroom. When she came back into the room, she admired the sated puddle that was Waverly and felt luckier with each moment she spent with the brunette. Waverly stretched, rolling to lean toward the box of condoms on the nightstand. She picked one up, waiting patiently for Nicole to crawl back into bed next to her. Teeth bit into Nicole’s bottom lip while Waverly’s left hand began jerking Nicole’s throbbing cock. The redhead moaned, rocking her hips into the delicate grasp. Waverly sat up to unwrap the condom, Nicole’s hand taking over on her own straining shaft, squeezing intermittently.</p><p>Nicole dropped her hand to her side when Waverly used her entire fist to get the condom into place. As soon as it was on, the brunette climbed over Nicole’s hips, the erect cock resting against the swell of one perky cheek. The position gave Nicole a great view and Waverly’s hair tickled her chest as she leaned down to kiss her. When she pulled back, she hovered a few inches from Nicole’s face until the redhead met her eyes.</p><p>“Tell me this time,” Waverly said.</p><p>“Tell you what?” Nicole asked, confused.</p><p>“When you’re gonna come. I want to know,” the brunette explained.</p><p>“Okay,” Nicole agreed, not wanting her to know how early it had happened.</p><p>Waverly smiled, leaning back in for another kiss before rising up to kneel over Nicole’s hips. Nicole tried to prepare for the feeling of Waverly sinking onto her eager cock, but the sight alone made that impossible. At this angle, she was a few centimeters deeper inside her girlfriend but that was only one of the many things Nicole enjoyed about Waverly riding her. Her focus flitted from Waverly’s bouncing breasts, to her open mouth and closed eyes, to her hand roaming over her own chest, the other splayed on Nicole’s stomach for balance. Unable to remain passive any longer, she gripped Waverly’s backside somewhat possessively, feeling each jerk of her cock in the brunette’s encompassing warmth.</p><p>It was already getting late, but Nicole still wanted to take her time. Not that it was all that simple with Waverly in her lap like this. The officer would be tired and slightly sore at work the next day, but for the best possible reason. Becoming much more eager to participate, Nicole used the few inches between them to thrust up into her girlfriend each time Waverly slid down onto her. When Waverly dropped her hands beside Nicole’s shoulder, completely changing the angle, the redhead had much more ability to move her hips. With her arms wrapped around Waverly’s waist, the brunette was still, feeling each impact of Nicole’s hips as a full body sensation. As Nicole got closer to release, her reach became shallow but much faster.</p><p>“Shit. Oh, shit,” Nicole whined. “I’m about to come, Waves.”</p><p>“Do you like being inside me, baby?” Waverly asked, pushing back against Nicole’s thrusts.</p><p>“Fuck. I love it, babe. I never want to stop,” Nicole panted, fingers gripping harder into Waverly.</p><p>With Waverly’s verbal encouragement, Nicole only had to pump into her a handful of times before exploding into the condom. Waverly studied the redhead’s face, finally having an opportunity to see what she looked like when the pleasure burst from her. A large part of Waverly wished she could feel the splashes of Nicole’s come warm in her low belly, but it was out of the question for now so she just enjoyed the calm, sated look on her lover’s face. For once, Nicole’s cock began to soften, but only after pulling out of the brunette. Since Waverly was still on her hands and knees, Nicole shuffled down the bed, still on her back, until she was between her legs. </p><p>Urging Waverly toward her face by her hips, she licked at the wet and now widened opening. She moved one hand to blindly remove the second condom, dropping it on top of the other. The wood of the headboard strained under Waverly’s grip as she slid back and forth along Nicole’s lips and tongue. Waverly was already incredibly turned on by making Nicole come again and she was sure her wetness was dripping down the redhead’s chin. She was delighted by Nicole’s eagerness as she continued to eat her out and soon her other hand reached out for the support. When each downstroke became more drawn out, Nicole could tell that she was close. She pointed her tongue, moving it more deliberately inside the flexing brunette. </p><p>Waverly went quiet above her, stiffening as warm gushes of come filled Nicole’s mouth, dripping out around her chin. She panted and whimpered as she continued to work herself, albeit more slowly, along Nicole’s stationary tongue. Taking a few seconds to catch her breath, Waverly dropped beside Nicole, resting a hand on the redhead’s bare chest.</p><p>“I could watch you come a million times,” Nicole laughed breathily, turning her head towards Waverly.</p><p>“Mm. I have no objections to that,” Waverly replied, snuggling closer. </p><p>“You’re amazing, you know that?” Nicole asked, the sincerity making Waverly blush.</p><p>“Right back at you,” she responded, kissing Nicole.</p><p>She leaned closer, allowing herself to push things further.</p><p>“Baby, you’re gonna get me hard again,” Nicole said, stopping Waverly’s exploring hand.</p><p>“That’s the idea,” Waverly whispered, unexpectedly gripping Nicole’s semi-hardness. “You might need more rubbers.”</p><p>The implication struck Nicole, sending a sharp jolt of pleasure along her stiffening shaft. The likelihood of Nicole going to work in the morning dwindled with each erotic sensation, but she wasn’t about to halt the inferno of sexual energy that Waverly exuded so clearly and honestly. A second before flipping Waverly onto her back, Nicole realized that a dam had broken and she didn’t think it would ever be possible to resist the things that Waverly made her feel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next morning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be the final chapter for this piece. If you'd like more from me in the future, please leave me a prompt of something you'd want to see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A muffled car honk from down the street woke Waverly. It took her a second to register that she was in Nicole’s bed. The weight of the redhead’s arm over her waist helped to orient her. After savoring the sensation, she became very aware of another part of her girlfriend. Suddenly, the cool air in the room wasn’t nearly enough as her whole body radiated with heat, every inch of Nicole rigid against her backside. From the soft breathing, Waverly could tell that Nicole was still asleep. That knowledge only made her more anxious as she waited impatiently for the redhead to stir. She even tried to cheat, pressing herself back into the persistent erection. Even the slight movement, though, made her wince. Her muscles were sore and stiff and there were just a couple of bruises from getting carried away the night before. </p><p>Waverly barely remembered falling asleep, likely having passed out from sheer exhaustion and satedness. She’d never slept at Nicole’s place before, but she easily admitted to herself just how good it made her feel. Her breathing changed a little, the thoughts nearly overwhelming her. The sound of Nicole’s alarm clock startled her and snapped her out of the daydream. Nicole picked up her head, lifting her arm from Waverly’s waist to turn it off before dropping the tired appendage back around her. She sucked in a deep, contented breath, enjoying the complex scent of the woman in her arms. Her eyes were still closed but she smiled against the messy mane of Waverly’s hair.</p><p>“Good morning,” Nicole said, brushing Waverly’s hair back from her neck to place a kiss there.</p><p>“Mm… Sure seems like it,” Waverly replied, making her point by grinding her hips back. “Thought you would have had enough after last night.”</p><p>“No. Never,” Nicole whispered, kissing Waverly’s shoulder this time.</p><p>“I don’t want you to go to work,” Waverly pouted, turning to face Nicole.</p><p>“Trust me. Getting out of this bed is the last thing I want to do,” the redhead answered.</p><p>“Maybe I can convince you to stay,” Waverly said, her hand dipping below the sheets to squeeze Nicole through her boxer briefs.</p><p>“Ma’am, are you attempting to bribe a police officer?” Nicole deadpanned.</p><p>At the hint of roleplay, Waverly smiled and pulled down the elastic waistband until Nicole sprung free from the fabric. Shifting closer, she wrapped one leg around the redhead’s hip before guiding Nicole’s cock between her legs. The length of it pressed against her damp panties and Nicole began to rock toward her softly, eyes closed as she focused on the way it felt to rub against the soft fabric. Waverly kissed Nicole’s throat, continuing down until she was sucking softly on her collarbone. Nicole was seconds from getting carried away, but that wasn’t possible right now for several reasons, the most concerning of which was voiced first.</p><p>“We, um… We don’t have any more condoms, remember?” Nicole breathed, halting her hips. “Plus, I need to go to work.”</p><p>“Call in sick,” Waverly coerced.</p><p>Nicole was about to say that she couldn’t just call in to spend the day having sex (no matter how badly she wanted to), but then Waverly pulled her panties to the side and her wetness slipped along the entire length of her hardness, erasing her ability to refuse.</p><p>“Okay. That’s not fair,” Nicole whined, withdrawing herself as she felt a rush of precum. </p><p>She sighed, having been defeated though she’d barely put up a fight. She reached across Waverly, picking up her phone from the nightstand. Using the sleep in her voice to her advantage, the redhead called Nedley’s office and put on quite the convincing performance, insisting that she was practically on her deathbed. It was a slow day, like many in Purgatory, so the sheriff told Nicole to take care of herself and to let him know if he could do anything for her. The last bit made her feel somewhat guilty, but the distracting pulsing under the sheets built up her resolve. For her part, Waverly sat by eagerly waiting for Nicole to hang up so she could do everything she wanted. Though, with such a long list, she took the short phone call to consider where she wanted to start with the redhead.</p><p>As she grew impatient, Waverly began gently stroking Nicole’s shaft. Nicole was already in a hurry to end the call, but with the brunette’s exploring hands, she barely uttered a goodbye before tossing the phone aside and wrestling Waverly onto her back. While kissing Waverly, Nicole pressed her hips into the woman under her, urged on by the sounds of excitement vibrating her lips. Waverly’s hands were restrained above her head by Nicole, who gripped her overlapped wrists. Even though Nicole didn’t think it was possible, she was determined to get her revenge on the brunette for her teasing hand. Maybe it wasn’t an issue that they didn’t have any protection because Nicole was pretty sure she could come just like this, rubbing her cock back and forth along her girlfriend, despite the layer of fabric.</p><p>When Waverly pushed up against her, doubling the pressure, Nicole quickly realized she was fighting a losing battle so she decided to quit while she was ahead. With every ounce of effort, she pulled back from the brunette, on her knees between the her spread legs. Waverly sat up, intending to reach out for Nicole and pull her back down, but the redhead planted one foot and then the other on the floor at the foot of the bed. She nearly laughed at the look of frustration on her girlfriend’s face and it almost made her climb back on top of her, but it really was a necessity at this point.</p><p>“I’m gonna shower,” Nicole said as nonchalantly as she could muster despite the beckoning view of the nearly naked brunette.</p><p>“Can I join you?” Waverly asked, sitting up.</p><p>“Depends. Are you going to let me shower or are you going to try to seduce me?”</p><p>“Both,” Waverly replied, shrugging one shoulder with a smile on her lips.</p><p>Nicole rolled her eyes, amused by her girlfriend. She didn’t try to stop her when she followed, instead getting a second towel out of the cabinet by the shower. While the water warmed, they got undressed which didn’t take long considering there were only two pairs of underwear and one of Nicole’s shirts (on Waverly) between them. Nicole couldn’t ignore the stiffness of Waverly’s nipples as the shirt fell to the countertop behind her. She wanted to pin Waverly against the counter and fuck her, but it wouldn’t do any good to think about those kinds of things right now when they were currently limited as to what they could engage in. It was enough that Nicole was kicking herself for not purchasing a second box, but she really thought ten would be plenty. A smirk crossed her lips at the realization that it was not.</p><p>She got into the shower, pulling Waverly in behind her and the large, glass door was already opaque from condensation. The steady stream pounded against Waverly’s back and she sank back into the feeling, her hair flattening as it became drenched. Nicole found herself unable to do anything but watch, focused on the shimmering, pinkening skin which did nothing to quell the straining ache between her legs. At this point, she wasn’t sure she could handle being pressed against Waverly’s wet, naked body. The two switched places so that Waverly could lather soap all over herself with Nicole’s loofah. She made a show of it, taking extra care to soap up her breasts and sliding her fingers suggestively as she cleaned between her legs where she quickly noticed how sensitive she already was.</p><p>Waverly went back under the water to rinse herself, adding more soap to the loofah. When Nicole reached out to take it from her, Waverly pulled her hand away and gave the redhead a pointed look. Dropping both hands to her sides, Nicole allowed Waverly to scrub her. The brunette took great care in her task, saving the best part for last. She noticed that it was easy to clean Nicole with the flesh so erect like this. Setting down the loofah, she continued with her hands, working the small bubbles into a thick lather as Nicole fought to stay standing. One of her hands pressed against the tile wall and the other into the glass beside the door. It was hard for her to feel clean when every few seconds a sizeable drip of precum trickled down the sensitive head.</p><p>When Waverly stepped closer to her, Nicole’s desperation kicked in and she held the brunette against her. The way Waverly’s wet body slipped along her own had Nicole twitching in the stroking hand. She wasn’t sure, at first, if Waverly was simply teasing her or if she intended to finish her off, but the question was answered when her grip tightened slightly and her strokes became faster.</p><p>“Oh, shit. Please keep doing that,” Nicole panted, embarrassed by the subtle echo.</p><p>Waverly’s other hand squeezed at Nicole’s backside, gripping possessively as she watched the redhead’s face. She wanted to know how close she was and the closed eyes and open mouth were helpful clues. Involuntarily, Nicole’s hips pushed forward into her hand, abdomen trembling with the effort. The redhead tried to find the words to warn Waverly of her impending orgasm, but she was already too close to manage it. Instead, she groaned loudly, pumping her hips against Waverly’s hand. Despite the constant droplets of water hitting her skin, Waverly could feel the thick spray of warmth leaving droplets up her abdomen, a few even making it to the underside of one breast.</p><p>The brunette loosened her grip and slowed her strokes, enjoying the overwhelmed shivers the action drew from her girlfriend. Nicole finally stopped her hand with a light grip on Waverly’s wrist, taking a second to appreciate the white streaks on her girlfriend’s skin. After a satisfying kiss, they rinsed themselves again before stark silence took over when Nicole shut off the water. She was eager to give the same pleasure to Waverly so she led her back into the bedroom. When Waverly got into bed, she spread her legs, looking right at Nicole as she teased herself. </p><p>“You know, there’s a pharmacy like right down the street,” Nicole started, aching to be inside the brunette. “I could just run over-”</p><p>“Come here,” Waverly interrupted, sitting up to yank her girlfriend toward her.</p><p>“Waves…” Nicole protested, despite feeling comfortable on top of Waverly.</p><p>“Give me your hand,” she said.</p><p>Nicole sighed, but complied and Waverly guided the acquired hand to her bicep. </p><p>“Feel that?” Waverly asked as she pressed two of Nicole’s fingers against her skin.</p><p>“Yeah,” Nicole nodded, not sure how she didn’t notice it last night.</p><p>“Birth control,” Waverly explained. “The condoms are just to be extra safe. I’m just saying, you know, if you want to-”</p><p>“Waverly, I love being inside you. Like, so much,” Nicole started. “But I’m more than happy to take care of you in other ways. I don’t want to put you at risk.”</p><p>“It’s a one percent chance,” Waverly argued, feeling Nicole swell between her legs despite her hesitation.</p><p>“It’s not zero,” she replied. “Are you okay with that?”</p><p>Nicole would never admit it because it was still way, <i>way</i> too soon, but even the remote possibility that she could get Waverly pregnant right now excited her in a way she didn’t expect.</p><p>“Yeah,” Waverly answered confidently, her palms coming to Nicole’s cheeks. “Are you?”</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” Nicole joked, knowing Waverly could feel how hard she was.</p><p>“I like to hear you say it,” Waverly whispered, breath shaking as Nicole began moving her hips.</p><p>“I want you,” Nicole replied, her movements made easier by a sudden well of wetness between Waverly’s legs. “I want to come so deep inside you.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Waverly whined, sliding more harshly against Nicole’s length. “Do it, baby.”</p><p>The way Waverly gave her such explicit permission struck something deep within Nicole that she couldn’t describe. When she couldn’t stand the throbbing anymore, Nicole gripped her impatient erection, teasing the tip at Waverly’s poised entrance. The inimitable combination of slickness and pliancy without the thin barriers from last night had Nicole cursing and fighting for air in no time. The feeling was only enhanced by Nicole’s constant reminders to herself that Waverly was asking her for this. She wanted this. And she knew Waverly would be able to really feel it this time when she let go of what she knew would be a very generous load. When Waverly was wrapped around her entire length, Nicole took a deep breath and withdrew just a few inches before plunging back into the overpowering warmth. She did so several more times at the same pace, unable to go faster without spilling into the brunette. </p><p>“Does it feel different?” Waverly asked, curious.</p><p>“Just… a lot more sensitivity,” Nicole replied, thankful for the brief distraction.</p><p>“I like it better like this. Feeling you. Just you,” Waverly said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders. </p><p>“I do, too, baby,” Nicole agreed, the words making her speed up slightly. “God, I can feel how wet you are.”</p><p>“For you.”</p><p>“Fuck. If you keep talking like that, I’m going to come,” she warned, propping herself up on one elbow to give her hips more room.</p><p>“You make my pussy feel so good, baby,” Waverly whined into Nicole’s ear.</p><p>Nicole groaned, fighting to last as Waverly continued her onslaught.</p><p>“I used to touch myself,” Waverly breathed. “Thinking about things like this.”</p><p>“Waverly,” Nicole warned, already feeling herself tighten as she nearly burst.</p><p>She was only quiet now because she’d started kissing Nicole. The feeling of Waverly’s lips on hers and the deep moans remaining trapped in the brunette’s throat held Nicole right at the edge as she fought to get her girlfriend there first. For a few seconds, she thrusted faster and harder into her and when Nicole was only seconds from a generous outpouring, Waverly was already starting to squeeze around her.</p><p>“Fuck, baby. I’m coming. I’m coming. Oh, god,” the brunette managed to gasp out.</p><p>At the instant feeling of restriction, Nicole switched to very deep, very slow thrusts and as Waverly’s hands grabbed and scratched at her skin, she fully let go.</p><p>“Yes, Nicole. I can feel you. God, there’s so much,” Waverly moaned, intentionally contracting her muscles around Nicole’s cock to draw more come from her.</p><p>Nicole pumped into her girlfriend a few more times until every last drop was settled inside Waverly. When she withdrew, she ran the tip up and down Waverly’s swollen and saturated lips, enjoying the shivers the action caused. As satisfying as the whole thing had been, Nicole already wanted to be back inside of her but the look on Waverly’s face told her that she needed a few minutes first.</p><p>“That was so, so good, Waves,” Nicole breathed, kissing Waverly.</p><p>“I’m so glad you called in today,” Waverly said.</p><p>“Well, you made it worth my while,” Nicole answered.</p><p>“And we still have the whole day ahead of us,” Waverly said, sitting up.</p><p>Nicole thought that she was going to get out of bed but instead, she moved to kneel over the redhead’s shins. She was confused until Waverly leaned forward, her hair tickling Nicole’s thighs. </p><p>“Shit,” Nicole whispered, never getting tired of the way her dick felt in Waverly’s mouth.</p><p>In this case, though, Waverly was tasting herself on the wet erection and the idea of it had Nicole on the verge of her third orgasm before 10am. Everything about Waverly’s mouth was perfect to Nicole. The fullness of her seeking lips. The expertise of her swirling tongue. The sheer pleasure of one of Waverly’s moans around her hardness. The visual was just as good and, wanting a better view, Nicole sat up and moved back until she was leaning against the headboard. The movement caused her to slip out of Waverly’s mouth and she felt the saliva drying on her skin before her girlfriend adjusted to recapture it.</p><p>“Fuck, baby. Your mouth…” Nicole said, unable to accurately finish the thought.</p><p>Waverly sucked harder, taking the cock deeper into her mouth. Soon, Nicole felt Waverly’s throat snug around the head.</p><p>“You’re so good, Waves. Shit. Baby, I’m gonna come in like two seconds,” Nicole panted, feeling her length slip wetly from her girlfriend’s mouth. </p><p>Her cock dropped heavily to her stomach, smearing it with Waverly’s saliva.</p><p>“Where do you want to come?” she asked, taking over the stimulation with a closed fist.</p><p>“Your mouth,” she managed. </p><p>Waverly took Nicole’s length back inside but Nicole pulled out again.</p><p>“I want to see it,” she clarified. “Can you open your mouth for me?”</p><p>The brunette smiled, continuing to stroke Nicole faster as she stuck out her tongue and maintained contact with the head as she did. She was looking up into Nicole’s eyes as she waited for the surge. As Nicole got closer, she began thrusting her hips so Waverly just held her hand still to let her take control. </p><p>“Jesus. How are you so good at that?” Nicole asked, dropping her head back to the headboard.</p><p>She reached forward to brush back Waverly’s hair, not wanting to accidentally squirt into it.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, baby. You’re so fucking sexy,” Nicole said.</p><p>The intensity of the pressure multiplied and her eyes landed back on Waverly’s face just in time to see the copious ejaculate cover her girlfriend’s tongue. Some of it dripped from her lower lip, leaving a gleaming streak that eventually ended at Waverly’s collarbone. Nicole’s hand replaced Waverly’s on her shaft, squeezing all the way to the tip to give the brunette everything. When Nicole dropped her hips fully to the bed, Waverly tucked her tongue into her mouth to swallow whatever wasn’t dripping down her chest. Waverly straddled Nicole’s hips, a slight amount of pressure on the diminishing erection. The redhead used her thumb to wipe Waverly’s chin clean and then pulled her closer for a kiss.</p><p>“You’re already going to need another shower at this rate,” Nicole said when they separated.</p><p>“Breakfast first. I’m starving,” Waverly said, throwing her head back.</p><p>“Come on. I’ll make you something,” Nicole replied, releasing her grip on Waverly’s hips.</p><p>She planned to make a whole brunch buffet, ensuring enough fuel for the day’s activities. And it would make Waverly smile which was all the better.</p><p>“I’ll get cleaned up and meet you there,” Waverly said, dismounting and giving Nicole a peck on the lips.</p><p>“Okay,” she replied.</p><p>Once she heard the water, Nicole took a moment to appreciate the great morning and the increasing soreness already creeping into her muscles. Someday she was going to actually put a baby in Waverly Earp and she wondered why the thought didn’t scare her, though she knew she’d be crazy not to want a family with her. But for now, breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>